Molybdenum disulfide (MoS2) is a crystalline sulfide of molybdenum and is commonly used as a lubricant due primarily to its high lubricity and stability at high temperatures. Molybdenum disulfide may be used in either its dry or powder form or may be combined with a variety of oils and greases. Molybdenum disulfide may also be used to form molybdenum disulfide coatings on any of a wide range of articles, typically to enhance the lubricity of such materials. Molybdenum disulfide powders may also be combined with various materials, such as metals, metal alloys, resins, and polymers, to enhance the properties thereof.
While molybdenum disulfide-based lubricants are highly effective and widely used, new materials and formulations are constantly being sought that will provide better performance and that can be used in new applications and environments.